Prior art power bus systems used in distributing current i.e., power, to a circuit board include rigid bus bars having outwardly extending pins for insertion into pre-selected holes in the circuit board. Such bars may be either vertical or horizontal; i.e., the plane of a vertical bar is normal to the plane of the circuit board while the plane of the horizontal bar is parallel to the board. While early type bus bars were straight, bus bars ar enow being made to follow a predetermined pattern on the board which may not be necessarily straight.
Whereas the above described bus bars are acceptable in the industry from a functional standpoint, the rigidity thereof limits the use to a particular pattern on a given circuit board and thus prohibits flexibility. That is, either the bus bar or the circuit board must be tailor-made for the other.
It is now proposed to provide a power bus system which is flexible and can be used on any board and further, can be taken off one board and placed on another even though the power circuit pattern on the second board differs from that on the first board.